


Tant que vivrai

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-02
Updated: 2008-02-02
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1





	Tant que vivrai

_Tant que vivrai, en age florissant..._  
  
Conrad Weller était de bonne humeur ce jour là, et il fredonnait un vieil air dans la cour du château, surveillant l'entraînement de ses gardes.  
  
_Je servirai d'amour le roi puissant_  
  
Il faisait beau et la température agréable donnait une impression de douceur de vivre : c'était vraiment un jour à chanter.  
__  
En faits en dits, en chansons et accords...  
  
Soudain des pas s'approchant derrière lui interrompirent sa chanson et il se retourna en souriant.  
  
"Qu'est ce que tu chantes Conrad ? "demanda Yuuri.  
  
"Ah, c'est un très vieil air." Répondit le soldat. " Il a été composé en l'honneur de Shinou il y a bien des siècles."  
  
"Ah bon. C'est joli en tout cas." Fit le roi. " Et tu as aussi une très jolie voix."  
  
Puis il poursuivit. "Au fait, as-tu vu Greta ? Je la cherche."  
  
"Oui, sire..." Et devant la grimace du jeune homme il se reprit. " Yuuri. Elle vient de passer en direction des cuisines."  
  
"Merci !"  
  
Conrad regarda le Maou s'éloigner.  
  
"Hmm..." Fit soudain une voix derrière lui qui le fit sursauter. " Pourtant j'étais sûr que ce refrain ne m'était pas destiné à l'instant..."  
  
Penaud, Conrad se retourna pour faire face au fantôme du vieux roi et sans un mot, il s'inclina en souriant.


End file.
